Refuse to Dance
by DelanceyAngel
Summary: A sequel to Wishful Thinking, Klutzy must deal with his still strong feelings for Sorrow even after a new girl enters the picture and some one nearly forgotten comes back.
1. Default Chapter

Slowly lifting up his hand, adjusting his hat. He wasn't in the mood to see her but he had to come back. Walking into the Lodging House he tried to walk past the sitting room with out glancing in. There she was. He cringed. The pain was still there, the wound was still fresh. Didn't she know what she was doing. He shook his head dashing up the stairs.  
  
Coming out of the bunkroom Fantasia saw him coming out. "Heya Klutzy. What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
'Nothing's wrong!" He shouted running up the stairs the boys' bunkroom fighting back tears.  
  
She watched him run up and shook her head. "Dat boy." She said walking away."What about him?" Asked Cricket as she ascended the stairs.  
  
Fantasia shook her head. "He's...he's a mess...he came up da staihs and ran off saying nothing was wrong but he had the most awful look on his face.  
  
Cricket sighed. "I guess he musta had a run in wid Sorrow or sumthing."  
  
Sling appeared what seem out of nowhere. "You know I think it's so MEAN what she did to Klutzy."  
  
"Yeah me too." Harley spoke up.  
  
Peppermint walked past them and stopped. "Hey she's probably go her reasons, it ain't nice ta bad mouth her behind her back. If you wanna do it do it in front of her and Ani." She said pushing her way into the bunkroom.  
  
"Why in front of Ani?" Snitchberries asked puzzled.  
  
"Probably so she don't have to defend herself and Ani can do it for her." Breeze Replied bitterly.  
  
SB gave her a look saying, "Hey..."  
  
They all jumped hearing a sound of someone clearing their throat. "Ditzy!" They screamed.  
  
"Hey what is this a relief society?" He asked with a smirk. The girls rolled their eyes, with sound of things along the line of "Good one" and "you're a genius Ditzy." He laughed and walked down the stairs.  
  
Following close behind him was small running footsteps. "Hey!" They looked up to see Charmer. "Tawking about me are ya?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Yes were sure are tawking about choo, Sorrow." Shimmer huffed. The girls talked amongst themselves, Charmer trying to hit on them all.  
  
  
Klutzy sat down on his bunk pounding his mattress lightly. He was pushing back tears, wiping every occasional one that fell. He closed his eyes, trying to push the thought of her out of his mind.  
  
Blink walked out of the bunkroom glancing over towards Klutzy. He decided to go over to talk to him. "Hey." He said softly.  
  
Hearing someone out of no where talking to him made him jump a little.' Hey." He said trying to smile at him.  
  
"you okay?" Blink asked sitting down beside him.  
  
He tried his hardest to say yes but he shook his head no. "No." He choked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kid Blink asked as if he didn't know.  
  
"I just love her so much even now, after what she did, dat I can't stand...I can't be around her without hurting so much." He said trying not to sob.  
  
Closing his eyes, Blink reached over touching his shoulder. He didn't know what to say so he just let him talk.  
  
"And you know...it hurts so bad, she's so..." He sighed standing up walking over to his dresser. "I've gotta leave." He said opening the drawers.  
  
"What do you mean you've gotta leave?" Blink asked him walking over.  
  
Klutzy looked up at him shoving things in his pillowcase. "I need to leave as in leave the Lodging House."  
  
Blink shook his head. "You're not going to leave!"  
  
He shook his head. "I have to. I have to be away from her. Forever. If I can't have her why should I be around her. Not after spending a night with her."  
  
His friend reached out trying to grab a hold of his hand. He shrugged away. "Just think about it please!" Blink pleaded.  
  
Klutzy turned around "Don' ya see, I've gotta get away, gotta distance myself. At least for a little while. I can't be so near her. It's killin' me to see her everyday. I jus' can't do it"  
  
Blink sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment. "I guess you're right. I dunno. Will you promise me you'll come back when you feel like you can?" He asked.  
  
Klutzy returned to packing "I'll try, I'se don't even know if I'm gonna be able to get over dis. I jus' don' know what's goin' on wid me, I've gotta get my mind together, and ta do dat, I hafta get away from all a youse"  
  
"Jist...don't do anything drastic like jump of a bridge or go get married to the first goil you see." Blink replied.  
  
Klutzy sadly smiled, "I promise, I ain't gonna be dat stupid again. And if Sorrow does change her mind, I don' wanna be dead or unavailable. 'Sides I don' want anybody ta feel guilty" he laughed self-depreciate  
  
"Okay..." Blink started. "I won't let the others know for a while give you a chance to go away. If it's what you really want. You might...I dunno."  
  
Klutzy half-smiled, "T'anks. I really need ta do dis, ain't anyt'ing else I can really do"  
  
"Yeah I can see your point. If you'se done packing ya bettah go before people come back ta da bunkroom." Blink said gesturing to the fire escape.  
  
Klutzy nodded, "Yeah, dat's what I thought. " He was halfway through the window when he turned back "Would ya watch over Sorrow for me, Ani and Ditzy will probably do it too, but dey don'....."  
  
Blink walked closer to him scratching his head. "Dey don't what, Klutz?"  
  
Klutzy sighed, "Dey don' keep da space 'tween her and Oscar dat I t'ink is needed, I jus' wan' ya to look after her"  
  
He nodded. "I will don't worry about it. Um...You watch out for your self." He smiled   
  
Klutzy smiled back "You too, don' let them get on ya for not stoppin' me" He replied put his hat on and disappearing out the window. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorrow sighed laying down on the couch propping her feet up. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Ali walked past the door, and noticed Sorrow looking like death warmed over, "Hullo, wha's th' ma'er? Ye loo' dea'" she said sitting down.  
  
Sorrow sighed and sat up. "Nothing much...I mean if you want to hear a long story."  
  
Ali half-smiled, "Ye mean tha' i's so complica'ed tha' ye don' e'en know wha's wrong, righ'"  
  
"No I do know what's wrong, kind of, and I'm really...I did something unforgivable." Sorrow frowned.  
  
"Nuthin' is unforgi'able." Ali argued   
  
"This sure was. I can't blame them for not giving me any second thought of forgiveness."   
  
Ali leaned forward in a listening position "Why don' ye tell me wha's so 'unforgi'able, an' I'll tell ye I' yer forgi'en I' my eyes"   
  
Sorrow took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I cheated on Oscar." She said quietly.  
  
"An'?" Ali asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion  
  
"What do you mean "and"? I cheated on him. I slept with another man." Sorrow replied  
  
"From wha' I heard, he sleeps 'round an awful lo'. So t' me ye ha'en' chea'ed on him." Ali voiced strongly  
  
Sorrow started to cry she folded her arms. "Dat's what people tell me." She said.  
  
Ali frowned and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He's no' worth th' guil'. An' wha' 'bou' th' o'er guy?"  
  
Sorrow looked up at her wide-eyed. "What about the other guy?" She asked.  
  
Ali lifted a shoulder in a shrug, "Well, ha'e ye though' 'bou' him?"  
  
"No...I haven't. Should I? I mean how?" She asked her confusedly.  
  
"Well was he jus' some random guy from th' local tavern, or is I' someone yer gonna run in t' for some time t' come? Cause if he is, yer both gonna ha'e some trouble comin' up. Ye canna mess up on yer own turf, an' 'spect I' all tae disappear" Ali replied knowingly  
  
"Great." Sorrow mumbled. "Oh I'm gonna see him around alright." She sighed.  
  
Ali sighed, "Yer gonna ha'e lo's o' trouble comin' tae ye." she rolled her eyes, "I'll help ye if ye'll le' me, bu' firs' ye mus' figure ou' yer own mind"  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yeah would you? That means I need to let you know everything doesn't it?" She asked.  
  
Ali shrugged "I guess, I don' hafta know e'erythin' tae know tha' ye nee' some help"  
  
"But I mean do you need to know who the guy is?" She asked. "I mean you probably will find out anyway but..."  
  
"I don' wanna pry" she replied, "If ye don' wanna tell me, ye don' hafta"  
  
Sorrow sighed. "I'll tell ya he lives here. Dat's all I'm gonna say.' She said looking down at her feet.  
  
Ali grimaced, "Ye jus' don' do tha'. Ye don' lea'e a mess in yer own sandbox"  
  
"I know." Sorrow said looking up a bit. "It was really really stupid. I'm screwed."  
  
"Maybe, maybe no'. Ye coul' lea'e fur a while, or ye coul' become very scarce fur a time"  
  
Sorrow started to answer when Ani poked her head in. "Girls supper is ready." She said.  
  
"Alright Ani." Sorrow sighed sitting up. "You staying tonight Ali? Or going back to Manhattan?" She asked.  
  
"I thin' I'll stay, a certain someone up there has been ge'in' on my nerves" She said getting up and stretching  
  
Ani nodded. "You two come up after you wash up." She said giving Sorrow a look before leaving. 


	3. Chapter 3

Error ran around the dinner table chasing Tink with a chicken leg in his hand. "Get back here!" He shouted.  
  
Dal rolled her eyes. "You are so immature!" She shouted.  
  
Charmer leaned over. "So Ali...how long you staying for?" He asked.  
  
Ali laughed, "No' long 'nough fur ye tae ha'e a e'en a ghost o' a chance" she patted him on the head and sat down giggling  
  
Sorrow walked in staring at the ground. She quickly sat at the table and stared at her napkin.  
  
Ani looked over at her strangely. "Sorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?" Sorrow asked looking up.  
  
"Somting wrong wid yer napkin?" She asked.  
  
Sorrow shook her head. "No."   
  
Tigress gave Ani a worried look.  
  
Ali just looked around "Where are all th' boy's? I don' see 'em"  
  
Ani sighed and looked around as well. "I dunno. Ditzy's in the kitchen, I know that. I haven't seen Klutzy since after selling."  
  
Sorrow quickly looked down at her plate.  
  
Ditzy walked out of the Kitchen with a large serving dish, "Supper is served" he said putting it down in the middle before sitting down beside Ani  
  
Ani glanced over at Ditzy and started to say something. Blink busted in through the door. "Sorry I'm late.'  
  
Ani looked up. "You seen Klutzy?" She asked.  
  
Blink froze. "Yeah lots of times." He said.  
  
Ditzy rolled his eyes, "I t'ink she means sometime t'day"  
  
"Ummm not since dis morning.' He quickly said.  
  
Ditzy frowned, "Den I wonder were he is, normally he's the first one down her ta eat?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Sorrow asked.  
  
"We didn't say you did." Ani replied.  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
Ani sighed. "Sorrow you don't need to snap at me."  
  
Sorrow pushed her chair back. "what?! Just cause I slept with him I have to keep watch on him!?" She demanded.  
  
Ali gasped, "Wha?, Wha' th' hell ye thinkin'?" she said before clamping a hand over mouth  
  
Sorrow looked at Ali. "Well you know who it was now.' She sighed. "Ani don't you think i'm having a hell dealing with it anyway?"  
  
"Evelyn McLennan! Knock it off!" Ani shouted.  
  
"What do ya mean knock it of?!" Sorrow shouted back.  
  
Ditzy stood up, "Will you jus' stop it?!?!" he almost yelled, "Sorrow, stop being so childish. We're jus' tryin' to look out for everybody"  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said and ran out of the room.  
  
Ani threw her hands up in the air. "She is being so damn childish.' She sighed. "It's her fault she slept with him."  
  
Ali sighed, "Grea' now 'tis e'en worse"  
  
Ani nodded. "I just wish she would come to her senses. I mean my God how bad would Klutzy really be? He worships her."  
  
"Aye, but does she realize tha'? An' does she realize tha' she secretly worships him?"  
  
Ani thought about it for a moment and then looked a Ditzy. "I think she's right but...No she don't. She's too wrapped up in Oscar to even notice anyt'ing."  
  
Ditzy nodded, "Yeah, she's been blinded by all his promises and glamour"  
  
Blink sighed and played with his food.  
  
Ani looked around. "You're right. She's gonna end up dying of something if she keeps up this act dough you know.'  
  
Ali pushed her plate away, "She is, an' th' way she's goin' she ain' gonna realize 'til 'tis too la'e"   
  
Ani sighed. "I'm not hungry now. Maybe I should go talk to her or something." She said.   
  
Ditzy put his hand on her shoulder, "I'd let her cool down a bit before ya do dat. If ya go now, ya'll jus' start a shouting match"   
  
Ani sighed looking down. "yeah you're right about that. I just...did she have to do it to klutzy?" She sighed.   
  
Blink sighed and shook his head. "She's a real..."  
  
Ani looked up. "She's a real what?!"   
  
"Cause she couldn've done I' wi' anyone else" Ali replied   
  
"I wish she had done it with someone else. He don't' deserved to be treated like this. She maybe my best friend but I'm about to tell her this."   
  
Ali looked over at blink "Ye know somethin', don' ye. Somethin' tae do wi' this"   
  
Blink shook his head. "No what makes you say dat?" He asked. "OI know nothing."  
  
  
Ali narrowed her eyes at him and then shrugged, "Fine I' ye don' wanna tell us somethin' tha' coul' be helpful, the' don'."   
  
"Could she really die?" he asked them worried. "Are you guys gonna do something to her?"  
  
Ani just stared at the table.   
  
Ditzy frowned, "Not us, but she could try ta do herself in again. Or she could get herself inta trouble that nobody could get her outa"   
  
"Well then you don't need to know about Klutzy right?" he asked them.   
  
"He can take care of himself, he needs our support, but he doesn't need as much of it as Sorrow does" Ditzy said starting to pace   
  
Ani sighed. "Sorrow's the little whore...not Klutzy"   
  
"Ani?!?" Ali gasped   
  
Ani sighed. "it's true. She's a whore. she puts out to everyone."   
  
"Bu' she doesn'." Ali argued, "Only Klutzy and tha' sob tha' she says is her guy"   
  
Ani sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah but she..." she couldn't answer.  
  
Ali stood up, "Och, I'm to tired tae argue. I'm no' hungry anymore. I thin' I'll go tae be'." she said leaving the room  
  
Ani looked at Ditzy. "I didn't do it." She frowned. "What you think I do everything?"  
  
Blink nodded I think I'm gonna go to bed too." He said.  
  
Ani looked up "no you don't."  
  
Ditzy walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in his chair "Ya ain't goin' anywhere, 'til ya tell us what ya know 'bout dis"  
  
Blink looked up. "I don't' know what you're talking about." He protested. "Ani I swear!"  
  
Ditzy rolled his eyes, "Well Ali t'inks you know somethin'"  
  
Ani walked over. "And from the sounds of it it sounds like you know where Klutzy is." She said.   
"Uh...No I don't! I'm wondering too!" He said avoiding their eyes.  
  
"Look either one of us in de eyes and tell us dat" Ditzy said  
  
Blink gulped. "But...I...He made me promise!" He shouted.  
  
"Ah Ha! I knew it!" Ani shouted.  
  
Ditzy raked his hand through his hair and frowned at Ani's outburst, "Promise what?"   
  
Ani growled at him. Blink gulped. "I can't tell you." He insisted.  
  
Ditzy started pacing, "You can't tell.. never mind. Can you at least tell us where he is?"  
  
"I don't know. He said he had to leave to get away from Sorrow it hurt him to much to be near her. He really loves her guys."   
  
Ani rolled her eyes. "We know that."   
  
"He leave a note or anyt'ing? A way ta contact him?"  
  
Blink shook his head. "Why do you wanna get a hold of him anyway?" he asked  
  
"Knowin' our luck, we'd need ta for somethin'." Ditzy shrugged  
  
Blink sighed. "I have an idea but I don't wanna make him think...well you know."  
  
"I doubt he'll come back now." Ani sighed.  
  
Ditzy resumed pacing, "I guess we just hafta give him space too, Damn!"  
  
"Blink you can go now but stick around." Ani sighed.  
  
Blink nodded and quickly left leaving the other two in the room together alone. the little ones had already fallen asleep and were taken to bed.  
  
Ditzy still was pacing and muttering to himself  
  
Ani sat down and put her hands over her face. "Damn it damn it damn it." She grumbled.  
  
"Damn it is right, How the hell can da two of dem make dis much trouble/"  
  
Ani sighed. "I don't know. But it happened. "What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"At da moment, der's nothin' we can do. Except be prepared for somethin' extreme from Sorrow" Ditzy replied sitting down  
  
Ani nodded. "Sometimes I just wish they would get married and move at. I don't' care if it's to each other or not."  
  
"At times like dis, dat sounds wonderful" He agreed  
  
She looked over at him and chuckled. "Then they would be out of our hands. But then there's sometimes I'm thankful she's here and that..." She sighed  
  
"Yeah, I know"   
  
"Well maybe we should get some sleep to. We have an early morning. Guess we'll be having leftovers tomorrow."  
  
Ditzy smiled wryly, "Dat's da only good thing ta come from tonight. I don't hafta cook tomorrow" he said starting to clear the table  
  
Ani laughed and stood up. "You're always looking out for that part aren't' ya?" She said messing with his hair.  
  
He grinned at her "Yeah, dat's me da optimist" he laughed mirthlessly  
  
"Well I've gotta get this face washed I think I'm breaking out again." She frowned.  
  
"Nah, ya ain't. You're still dazzlingly beautiful" he said playfully heading into the kitchen with his arms full of dishes  
  
Ani stared at him as he left. He was gone by the time it sunk in. She shook her head. "Dat boy." She grumbled. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sorrow woke up and looked out the window. She was trying to think of all the things that were running through her head. She wanted to know what she wanted to do but it was all-confusing. She was more feeling guilty about the fact of who it was rather than the whole cheating thing.  
  
Ali'd been up for quite awhile, "G'morni'." she called out from her seat in the next window over  
  
Sorrow jumped a bit and looked over. " Oh hey." she sighed. "been up long?"  
  
Ali shrugged, "I don' know. I jus' couldn' sleep. So I go' up tae watch the sun rise, an' do some thinkin."  
  
Sorrow nodded. "I didn't sleep good...I dreamt about that night...."  
  
Ali sighed, "Ye nee' tae ge' o'er I'."  
  
"He was so happy with I remember that...I mean...God...why did I do it.' She cried.  
  
Ali got up and sat down beside her, "I don' know the why ye di' I' par', bu' I do know th' why him par'."  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Because he loves me... he told me but now I'm getting to see it you know? I mean I love Oscar so I really can't do nothing about it."  
  
Ali looked her in the eyes, "tha's only par' o' I', an' ye know I'."  
  
"Then whats da uddah part...I must be too stupid to see it. I don't know." Sorrow frowned.  
  
"Ye love him, more tha' Oscar. Don' ye see I'? I certainly can" She replied   
  
Sorrow looked down at her hands. "He won't care...all he knows is I told him that I didn't love him."  
  
"Tell him then. He'll forgi'e ye, if ye tell him"  
  
"He's not here. I...doubt he'll be coming back."   
  
"He'll come back, he has t' many friends here tae jus' up an' leave fore'er." ali said as she stood u and stretched  
  
Ani drug her self out of bed following over Dal laying on the floor. "Get up!" She shouted trying to get up off the floor.  
  
Sorrow looked over and laughed a little.  
  
Ali rolled her eyes and giggled, "I be'er ge' goin'." she said walking over to the door, "See ye all la'er"  
  
Sorrow sighed. Seeya." She called back.  
  
Ani walked past Sorrow not even looking at her.  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes and walked down stairs in her night shirt.  
  
Ali opened the door to go out and almost collided with a dark tiny girl, "bloody hell" she yelled falling over  
  
The girl looked at her. "Watch...I should watch where I'm going." She said.  
  
"Aye ye should" Ali said acidly standing up and noticing that the girl was actually shorter then her  
  
"Can I speak to the leader here?" She asked. "It isn't you is it?"  
  
Ali laughed, "Me th' leader, tha's a rio'. Nay, 'tis no' me, ye wan' tae talk tae Ani" Ali said waving vaguely towards the back of the room and walking off  
  
The girl smoothed out her long black skirt, her bag over her shoulders, weighting down on her long black hair.  
  
Sorrow came down the stairs yawning scratching her chest.  
  
The girl caught sight of sorrow, "Hey you the leader here?" she called  
  
She shrugged. "Not really kind of co Leader." She said still tired.  
  
The girl sighed, " I guess you'll do. I need a place to stay, you'se got any vacancies?"  
  
"Let me look and see I think so." She said walking over and going through the book.  
  
A young boy came down the stairs. "May I say you look lovely in the gown, Sorrow."  
  
"Not right now, Charmer." Sorrow scowled.  
  
A look of complete hate and disgust crossed the girls face, "You're Sorrow?" she asked with a hint of superiority  
  
Sorrow looked up. "yeah I am. I take it you've heard of me?" She asked.  
  
She girl grimaced, "Yeah, couple of guys talked 'bout ya, wasn't nice ta warn ya"  
  
Sorrow looked down at the book and then back up at her. She tried to ignore the comment. "Well we got a place open." she said closing it.  
  
"Good, I really need a place ta stay, and bein' a newsie'll be better than what I did" she said adjusting her bag on her shoulder  
  
"What did you do?" Sorrow asked. "Just out of curiosity. You don't' need to say."  
  
The girl shrugged, "Why not I ain't ashamed of it, was just a living. I was one o' the more popular girls in da brothel over a couple o' blocks. I jus' got tired of doin it, so I thought I'd try bein' a newsie"  
  
Sorrow stared at her for a moment. She knew that place. Morris frequented it quite often. She had a sneaking suspicion Oscar did as well. "Well I hope you can live off of the money you make selling papes." She said.  
  
The girl smirked, "I can live off of anything"   
  
"You can go upstairs you'll find Ani. She can give you a bunk assignment."  
  
"T'anks" she headed for the stairs muttering "One down t'ree ta go"  
  
Sorrow watched her shaking her head. "I don't' like her." She said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ani finished getting dressed and was making her bed.  
  
the girl poked her head in the doorway, "Youse Ani?" she asked  
  
Ani nodded. " That's me whaddya need?" She asked.  
  
"The goil downstairs, Sorrow said ta find ya for a bunk assignment" she said not entirely able to keep the hatred out of her voice when she said Sorrow's name.  
  
Ani couldn't help but notice it and gave the girl a strange look. "yeah right...Um...Let's see...there's a bottom bunk open right by the washroom." She said pointing  
  
the girl made a face but headed over there anyways "T'anks" she said dumping her bag on the bed  
  
Ani looked over and then walked out running into Ditzy. "Shoot." She grumbled.  
  
Ditzy grabbed her arms to keep her from falling, "What's the matter" he asked  
  
"Well we've got a new girl and she sounded like she wanted to kill Sorrow." She replied worried.  
  
Ditzy looked confused "How would a new goil know who Sorrow was?"   
  
Ani shook her head. "I don't know...but when she mentioned her name it was like she was dirt or something. Maybe I'm over reacting."  
  
He shrugged, "Maybe, but ya might not be. I'll have da guys watch her"  
  
Ani nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep one on her too. I'll warn Sorrow." She said pulling out of his arms.  
  
  
Ditzy stuck his hands in his pockets, "Do that. Dis goil, she give ya a name?"  
  
Ani sighed. "no she didn't '."  
  
"Well see if she has one, and maybe if one of us recognizes it" He ran one hand through his hair  
  
Ani nodded. "I better get going." She said feeling a little uncomfortable for some reason  
  
Ditzy nodded, "Yeah, we all should get outta here soon"  
  
Ani smiled at him. "I'll see you later." She said heading to the stares.  
  
"Yeah" he said turning towards the boys bunkroom  
  
Ani walked down the stairs. "Sorrow you gonna get dressed today?" She asked.  
  
"no." Sorrow replied. "I don't' want to."  
  
"You need to go selling." She insisted.  
  
"What like the new girl? She probably was Oscars main whore...besides me." She said bitterly.  
  
"What?" Ani asked her.  
  
"nothing." Sorrow murmured.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go sell. If you want sell wid me you're welcome."  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yeah Whatever. I'll get dressed when I feel like it and not before."  
  
Ani rolled here yes. "Suit yerself." She said walking off.  
  
Sorrow sighed and headed to the bunkroom She reached the bunkroom and saw the girl going through her bag setting things up. It was a few bunks away from hers. She frowned. She didn't like this girl for some reason. There was something about her.  
  
The new girl was finished and kicked her bag under the bed  
  
Sorrow walked to her bunk and grabbed her clothes out of the drawer. She looked up and watched the girl.  
  
The girl looked up and met Sorrow's gaze, she glared at her and then walked out of the room  
  
Sorrow scowled. She fought her urge to pick a fight. She glared at her as she left.  
  
The girl stormed down the stairs heading for the door  
  
Sorrow followed her out. She scowled. "I need your name for the records." She called out.  
  
The girl turned around "Oh you mean I didn't tell ya already?" she said looking at Sorrow like she was a bug  
  
Sorrow narrowed her eyes. "No you Didn't." She replied  
  
"Oh, how silly of me. It's Puma" she called back walking out the door  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Puma..." The name sounded familiar. She sighed and went back to dressing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Puma ran her hands through her long black hair. She smirked as she heard someone talking to the boy down the street a little bit. She had been asking around to find out Sorrow's weakness. It wasn't that hard.  
  
Klutzy stood at the corner staring at the lh with a hint of longing  
  
Puma walked over to him. "Hey." she said softly.  
  
Klutzy looked down startled at the girl, "Oh hey, whadda ya want" he asked throwing a cigarette on the ground  
  
"I just saw you standing here and looked like you could use some company." She replied.  
  
He snorted "Ya, company. Sure, whatever ya say"  
  
"Oh don't be so bitter. I think I know why you're so lonely." She said touching his waist gently.  
  
"You do, huh? And why am I so lonely?" he asked  
  
"You're missing a girl." She said. "She hurt you pretty bad didn't' she?"   
  
Klutzy snorted, "You don' know half it, ain't your business anyways" he said turning away  
  
"Wait don't turn away, please I can help you.' She said touching his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, help me farther into this hell" he threw back  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked him. "I can pull you out of it."  
  
Sorrow sighed taking her papers over her shoulders. She decided to sell them on the way back to the lodging house.  
  
He looked her up and down, "What do ya get outta it?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"The pleasure of helping a fellow human being." She smiled.  
  
"I don't believe you, I've seen ya hangin' 'round de Delancey's"   
  
She was taken aback. "well can't I take pity on the lowest of human beings." She forced out though she thought quite the opposite of Oscar.  
  
"Well I ain't in any need of help, I don't like pity, and I don't take charity"  
  
"No it would be either for you. I think you're...really handsome." She said touching him on the chest.  
  
Sorrow looked up and saw klutzy and the new girl together. She froze, her mouth dropping open as she saw her touching his chest.  
  
Klutzy pushed her away, "If your as smart as you look, you know that I won't go for you. Go find some other sucker" He said looking up and finally noticing Sorrow. He worked his jaw for a moment or two trying to say something, but instead ran the other way.  
  
Sorrow stupid there staring in disbelief. She didn't know if he really meant what he had done or if he was doing it cause she was there. She looked over at Puma and glared.  
  
Puma glared back and spat on the ground, then turned and headed for the distribution center  
  
Sorrow shook her head and ran back to the lodging house. She cried as she ran up the stairs. She had to run into Klutzy...with Puma all over him.  
  
Ditzy was walking down the hallway whistling  
  
Sorrow ran up the stairs trying to get to the bunkroom but ran into someone falling to the floor.  
  
Ditzy staggered backwards, "Sorrow? what the hell's goin' on?"  
  
Sorrow looked up. "Klutzy." She sobbed.  
  
"What about Klutzy" ditzy asked taking a hold of her arm  
  
"he's got a girl now." She replied  
  
"I really don't think that he would find one in a day" Ditzy frowned  
  
"Oh well she's a hooker what do I know." She said pushing past him.  
  
"How do you know she's a hooker?"  
  
"Ditz...she told me herself. It's Puma!" She shouted.  
  
"And Puma is?" He asked warily  
  
Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Miss prissy that will be sleeping three beds away from me tonight."  
  
"The new goil?"  
  
She nodded. "her."  
  
"And what make's ya think that she's his goil?"  
  
Sorrow was expiated or whatever. "She was all over him sweet talking him."  
  
"You know that means absolutely nothin'." Ditzy said tiredly  
  
"Like you would care. You were happy with it cause he'll get laid again" She said pulling away from him.  
  
Ditzy sighed, "Fine think what ever ya want, I'm going to go get my papes." he said walking away  
  
"Screw you too Fallon." she growled.  
  
Ditzy heard her and threw her a rude gesture, but otherwise continued walking.  
  
Sorrow sighed and walked to the washroom running some cold water.  
  
She sighed and washed her face. She hated the way she was behaving but he hated her know, how could she go back to being likeable as if she ever were. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ani sighed and pushed the papers up. She was sick of the way Sorrow was acting. She glanced back at the Delanceys. "Go to Hell Morris!" She shouted  
  
Ali walked past Morris on her way to get her papes and 'accidentally' stepped on his foot and then kicked him on the shin with her steel toed boots. when he howled in pain all she said was, "Oops, clumsy me"  
  
Ani laughed. "Good one Ali!" She hollered. "And the same goes to you Oscar." She shouted.  
  
Morris went after her, but was actually restrained by Oscar."Come on we don't have da time for a brawl" He was feeling odd ever since Puma had disappeared  
  
Ani smirked. "Poor baby." She said turning to her papers.  
  
Ditzy ran up panting, "Well I just found out that where ever Klutzy went, he's physically okay. Sorrow saw him"  
  
Ani looked up. "Where is he?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, just that Sorrow saw him with a goil supposedly plastered to him"  
  
"Don't tell me he's picking up whores again to forget about her." She sighed  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that Sorrow saw him with a goil, the goil's name is Puma, and that she's our new lodger" He sighed running a hand through his hair  
  
"Perfect...the one I told you sounded like She hated Sorrow and didn't even know her." Ani sighed closeting her eyes. "Did you say Puma??"  
  
"Yeah,Puma. That's what Sorrow said her name was"  
  
"That's...Shoot. That's...Oh no...She had a thing with Morris a while back...I remember that..."  
  
"Oh great, don't tell me we've got a Delancey whore livin' with us" he said massaging his temples with his hands  
  
Ani kind of smirked at that. "two actually but yeah...I don't know why she would hate Sorrow though...I mean I can't believe Sorrow didn't know here before."  
  
"Maybe she does but doesn't remember, she don't spend much time with their associates."  
  
"yeah maybe...I hope she doesn't try anything stupid." She sighed  
  
"Me too, we just got though with cleaning up after the last stupid act"  
  
Ani nodded. "It feels like we're parents."  
  
"Well at times they act damn childish" he pointed out  
  
"That's for sure." She looked at him and stared into his eyes for a moment. "I...we better get these papers sold so we can get back home."  
  
Ditzy half-smiled, "Yeah, we better. So we have time to clean up after the next disaster"  
  
"So I'll see ya then unless you wanna sell together." She said  
  
He smiled self mockingly, "We'd probably sell better if we sell separate"  
  
"Yeah...So I'll see ya." She said walking away.  
  
"yeah, see ya" He said watching her walk for a moment then dejectedly walked off in another direction 


	8. Chapter 8

Dal was whining to Ani about Tink getting to spend the week end in Manhattan.  
  
"You wanna Be closer to Oscar?" She asked.  
  
Dal shook her head. "I hate Oscar." She said  
  
"I do too...now get ready to eat." She said.  
  
"but I don't' wanna!"  
  
Ditzy walked into the room, "You wanna jus' go to bed right now?" He asked Dal  
  
Dal shook her head. "But Tink should too!" She protested.  
  
"She's not here right now she's visiting Mush!"  
  
Sorrow sighed and came down stairs  
  
Ditzy rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen  
  
Sorrow came down. Ani walked over to her. "Sorrow" She said.   
  
Sorrow looked up. "Yeah?" She asked a little bitterly.  
  
"You wanna talk 'bout it? I mean about this morning" She said sitting down  
  
She scowled at her. "what bout this morning about me not getting dressed till later?"She asked.  
  
Ani frowned at her, "You know what I mean. About what happened with Puma."  
  
Sorrow growled. "the little...She was all over Klutzy like he was her property. I mean I know her from somewhere but I don't' know where."  
  
"I've seen her hangin' 'round with Morris, but that was a while ago" Ani shrugged  
  
"She's got something against me I can tell you that." Sorrow sighed and tried to think back. "She did work in the brothel that He frequented. I know that. I've always suspected that Oscar went to."  
  
"You sure you've never run inta her before?" Ani asked narrowing her eyes  
  
Sorrow thought for a moment. "No I haven't." She replied. "I mean there has been parties at Oscar's but I don't' pay attention to the women there."  
  
"Damn!" Ani sighed, "Well I guess the only thing for us to do is to keep an eye on her. We can catch her before she causes major havoc"  
  
"She just better keep her filthy hands off of him." She growled.  
  
Ani raised an eyebrow, "I think you better figure out which 'him' you mean, before you start flinging ultimatums like that around"  
  
Sorrow scowled at her. "I'm gonna go have a cigarette." She said walking off.  
  
Ani sighed, "Fine, run away from the problem. It'll just be here when you get back" 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorrow stormed up the stairs and to the bunkroom throwing herself down on her bunk. She sighed and pulled something out from under her mattress. As small vial of stuff. She sighed and headed to the washroom taking a glass filling it full of water. She slowly drunk the contents. She stared at the wall closing her eyes sighing.  
  
Puma climbed in through the fire escape heading to the washroom. She looked over at Sorrow's bunk and scowled. Her hatred for the girl was building up and she was certain it would explode at the worst time.  
  
She entered the wash room to find a body strewn on the floor. She walked a little closer seeing who it was. She couldn't help but laugh. "Perfect." She murmured. She smirked. She better act like she cared a little. She quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Ani!" She shouted.  
  
Ani looked up at Puma, "What?" she asked wearily  
  
"It's Sorrow." She said trying not to pull a face at her name. "I think's she's dead!"  
  
Ani looked over at Ditzy. "Shit." She murmured standing up. "Where is she???"  
  
Puma pointed up the stairs, "In da washroom on da floor"  
  
Ani nodded and ran up the stairs to the bunkroom, kneeling down by her friend as she reached her. "Oh God Sorrow." She said putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
Ditzy was right behind her. "Oh Lord, not again" he said crouching down and feeling for a pulse  
  
"She's not dead is she???" Ani said trying her hardest to cry.  
  
Ditzy frowned, "She doesn't have a.... wait, I feel a pulse. It's faint, but she's still alive"  
  
"Oh thank God!" Ani exclaimed. Blink was behind them. "Blink! Go get the doctor. Hurry!"  
  
Blink nodded. "Right away Ani."  
  
Puma leaned against the wall cleaning her nails with a pocket knife  
  
Ani paced a bit waiting for the doctor. "Any sign of what she used this time?"  
  
Ditzy searched the floor around Sorrow, "Not that I can...wait, here's some kind of vial" he said holding up a small vial.  
  
"Can you tell what was in it?" She asked walking over.  
  
Ditzy held it up to his nose and recoiled at the smell, "Oh shit, it was full of opium, and she downed the whole thing, shit!"  
  
"Opium?! Where the hell did she get that at?!" Ani demanded.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Ditzy asked  
  
"I don't know...I don't know." She said kneeling back down next to her. "I'm gonna kill her when she gets out of this."  
  
"I'll help ya. She's gonna have a lot to answer to."  
  
Ani glanced back at Puma. "you seem happy about it." She said climbing to her feet  
  
Puma shrugged, "I ain't happy, but I'm not that concerned 'bout her. I really don't like her, so I don't really care"  
  
"What da hell did she do to you?!" Ani demanded nearly jumping at her throat.  
  
Puma looked her straight in the eyes, "She's in da way of what I want. I don't care 'bout her except for that" she almost growled turning around and walking out  
  
Ani stood there mouth wide open. She looked over at Ditzy.  
  
Ditzy shrugged, "You know what the hell that was about?"  
  
"I don't' know she means...unless she means Klutzy."  
  
Ditzy shook his head, "I don't think so, it doesn't seem right"  
  
"Oscar?" She asked looking at him.  
  
He shrugged, "Who knows? She does fit his type and it sounds more plausible then Klutzy"  
  
"Speaking of which he should know about this don't you think?" She asked.  
  
Ditzy sighed, "Yeah he should, finding him to tell him though is a problem"  
  
"I'll give that job to Blink." Ani sighed.  
  
"He was the last one ta talk ta him" Ditzy agreed  
  
Blink came back with the doctor panting. "There she is." He pointed at the still unconscious Sorrow.  
  
The doctor ran over. "Does anyone know what she took?"  
  
Ditzy handed the doctor the vial, "Opium, the whole bottle"  
  
The doctor pulled a face. "We're gonna have to take her to the hospital again." He sighed.  
  
Ditzy sighed, "We'll carry her" he said lifting up her shoulders  
  
Ani folded her arms and walked with them. "She better not die on me." She grumbled.  
  
Doctor didn't say a word just started to walk.  
  
When they reached the hospital ditzy and Blink laid Sorrow on the bed that the doctor directed them to.  
  
Ani stood close to Ditzy and bit her lip. "How long is she going to have to be in here?" She asked.  
  
"Longer than last time." He replied.  
  
Ditzy swore under his breath and rounded on Blink, "You get to go find Klutzy and tell him 'bout all this"  
  
Blink nodded. "Right away." he said ran off. 


	10. Chapter 10

Klutzy stood on a corner, staring into space and smoking a cigarette  
  
Blink ran to where he thought he might be. He saw him. "Klutzy!" He shouted.  
  
Klutzy took one last drag on his cigarette before throwing it into the street, "Whata ya want?" he asked  
  
"It's Sorrow.' Blink panted. "She's..." he couldn't talk.  
  
Klutzy turned and grabbed hold of his arm, "She's what?"  
  
"she took a vile of opium." He finally got out.  
  
Klutzy grabbed him by both arms and started shaking him,"Were is she, is she okay, why'd she do it" he fired off the questions one right after another   
  
"She's at the hospital, I don't know why! She came home saying Puma was you girl and ran up stairs and then Puma found her."  
  
"Shit" he cried running off towards the hospital. Blink watched him as he ran off.  
  
Back at the hospital Sorrow was groaning in her sleep. Ani watched worried. She paced the room  
  
Sorrow groaned out Klutzy's name as she lay in the cot.  
  
Ditzy was pacing the length of the room, when Klutzy burst in going directly to Sorrows side, "How is she?" He immediately asked  
  
Ani looked up. "She's...she's not through the worst part by a long shot." Was all she could say.  
  
Klutzy swore again, and sat down in a chair by her side, taking hold of her hand, "Damn it, why do you always do this?" He whispered to Sorrow  
  
Sorrow was still out but stirred a bit at his voice.  
  
Ani stopped and looked at Ditzy. "Should we leave them alone?"  
  
Ditzy sighed, "Yeah, we need to get some food, and we need to feed the little ones"  
  
Ani smiled and patted Klutzy on the back. "We'll see you in a bit okay?"  
  
Klutzy looked up distractedly, "Huh, wha? Oh ya okay" and then went back to verbally trying to comfort sorrow  
  
Ani walked out with Ditzy right be hind her. Sorrow let out a small scream  
  
Klutzy clutched at her hand, "I'm here baby, nothin' more will happen ta ya"  
  
Sorrow tightened her grip of his hand whimpering a bit.  
  
Klutzy brushed her hair away from her forehead, "Why do you do this to yourself" he sighed  
  
She slowly pulled his hand toward her face pulling him closer. Klutzy moved from his chair to sit on the bed beside her  
  
She slowly opened her eyes groggily. "Klutzy?" She asked softly.  
  
"I'm here, baby" he reassured her  
  
She tried to smile at him. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Sleep, you need it. I'll be here for as long as you need me"  
  
She closed her eyes and moved a little over to be closer to him.  
  
Klutzy scooted over and shifted Sorrow so that her head lay in his lap; "I'm goin nowhere, so sleep"  
  
"I love you." She whispered drifting off to sleep.  
  
Klutzy sighed, "I hope you mean that when you wake up" he said settling in for the night  
  
Back at the Lodging house Ani looked over at Ditzy and sighed.  
  
Ditzy ran his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture; "I wish that this was resolved one way or another. We can't continue to tiptoe around her, for fear of setting this off again"  
  
Ani nodded. "I know...little things make her run to trying to kill her self." She kicked the cupboard. "I think its Oscar..." She choked.   
  
Ditzy shrugged, "Maybe, who knows?"  
  
"Think about it Ditz. Every time she's done it it's been because of Oscar in some way."  
  
"I think this time was 'cause of Klutzy" Ditzy replied  
  
Ani bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah maybe you're right. I keep thinking the next time is gonna be it you know?"  
  
"Yeah, that we're goin' to find a body in the washroom or worse one of the little ones will"  
  
"Why don't she think about that instead of selfishly putting us in this position? I mean...she's my best friend but..." Her voice trailed off. She looked around making sure no one was watching and started crying.  
  
Ditzy walked over to her and put his hand awkwardly on her shoulder, trying to comfort her,"I don't think that at this point, she can see past her own turmoil."  
  
Ani quickly wiped the tears away. "No she's selfish." She replied.  
  
"You're right she is, but I don't know if she knows how to not be"  
  
"Hey maybe this will make her wake up get with Klutzy and make a complete turn around." She scoffed.  
  
Ditzy shrugged, "Only the gods knows"   
  
"Let's get the dishes washed up, the kids in bed and then lets go back to the hospital." Ani said putting the dishes in the sink.  
  
"Yeah, the faster we get done, the faster we can see how she's doing" He replied picking up a dishtowel She nodded and started helping him wash the dishes. 


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the hospital Sorrow was still sound a sleep. Klutzy sighed and shifted his weight, trying not to disturb her. She murmured in her sleep snuggling up to him. She let out a small whimper again.  
  
He gripped her hand and tried to sooth her She accidentally in her sleep dug her fingernails in to the flesh of his palm.  
  
Klutzy swore and tried to pry her hand off of his, "It's all right baby, I'm here" he crooned to her, to get her calmed  
  
She let go of his hand and grabbed a hold of his shirt clutching it, obviously having a nightmare.  
  
Klutzy shifted her so that she was totally in his arms and started rocking her, while stroking her hair,"Sweetheart, it's okay, you're alright, I'm right here"  
  
Sorrow grabbed a hold of him crying in her sleep. There was a light knock on the door, she jerked awake screaming.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal two men standing there in police uniforms.  
  
Klutzy looked up at them not letting go of Sorrow, "Can I help you?" he asked  
  
The older one spoke up. "We're here on business sir." He said.  
  
Sorrow looked up at them a little frightened.  
  
The younger one walked in, "We're just here to ask some questions at the moment"  
  
"About what?" Sorrow squeaked.  
  
"About things." The older replied pulling out a notebook. "First off what's your name."  
  
Sorrow looked up at Klutzy wearily.  
  
Klutzy sighed, "Do you hafta do this now Officers? This is not the best time"  
  
They nodded. "It's necessary we do it now." The one replied.  
  
Sorrow looked up at them and stared.  
  
Klutzy sighed again and rubbed Sorrows back, "Go ahead Sweetheart, they ain't gonna go away til they get what they want"  
  
"McLennan." She said softly. "Sorrow."  
  
The younger officer started, "did you say McLennan?" he asked peering closer at her  
  
She nodded. "Yes I did." She replied.  
  
"My names McLennan, I wonder..." he trailed off almost speaking to himself  
  
"What's your real name miss. No nicknames. We need real." The other spoke up.  
  
Sorrow sighed heavily. "Evelyn Rose McLennan. Happy now?"  
  
McLennan mouthed the words and looked at her searchingly, finally he turned to his superior, "Sir I need to be released from this case"  
  
He turned around. "James? Is there a conflict."  
  
Sorrow let out a loud gasp.  
  
"Yes sir, conflict of interest doesn't come close." he turned and gestured at Sorrow, "She's my sister" 


	12. Chapter 12

His superior's eyes widened. "Your sister?" He asked looking back at the girl and then back at his companion. He nodded. "You can leave now."  
  
"No!" Sorrow shouted.  
  
James turned to face her, "I'll be back, I promise" he said nodding at his superior and walking out of the room  
  
Sorrow started to sob in Klutzy's arms. He held her letting her cry herself out, while glaring at the officer  
  
The officer looked down for a second. "We'll I will be back as well I need to go get someone to do this case with me. Do not go anywhere." He said turning around.  
  
Klutzy muttered swear words under his breath, "Don't worry officer, I don't think that she'll be moving very soon" he said with a sneer  
  
The officer nodded and left the room. Sorrow started sobbing even harder.  
  
Klutzy just held her, "It's okay baby"  
  
"He's supposed to be dead.' She wept.  
  
"And you should be to, all these times you keep trying to kill yourself" Klutzy told her  
  
"I deserve to die...it should have been me back in Ireland...he saved me!"  
  
"No you don't deserve to die, not when so many people love and care about you"  
  
She looked up at him. "I couldn't even get Oscar to keep loving me."  
  
Klutzy smiled self mockingly, "True, but others have stuck around even when it's apparent that they're not wanted" he said bitterly  
  
"I hate myself." She wept.  
  
Klutzy hugged her to himself, "Oh baby, don't cry" he said kissing her forehead  
  
"I wanna go home." She said the sobbing quieting.  
  
"Sweetheart, you know that you can't leave till the doctor says you can" he rubbed her back to soothe her  
  
"They're going to arrest me.' She said.  
  
"If they do, well just break ya out" he said with a grin  
  
Sorrow laughed bit. "Yeah right. I am so sick of the refuge too. It was Oscar's opium." She sighed. "I stole it from him."  
  
"Sorrow, honey, all you hafta do is tell them who's it was and they'll leave you alone" he told her trying to stay calm over the fact that Oscar had let her have access to the drug  
  
"But I'll get in trouble with him. He'll get in trouble." She said looking up at him.  
  
"You shouldn't hafta take the fall to save his arse. When has he done anything like that for you?" Klutzy looked her straight in the eyes  
  
She thought about it for a moment. "When I was pregnant and Weasel was coming onto me?" She asked. "wait no he was laughing."  
  
"See he don't deserve the support you give him, you're just a possession to him." 'one that he can share at that' he thought to himself  
  
"What am I too you?" She asked.  
  
"You're Sorrow McLennan, the girl I love and always will" he almost whispered, not looking at her  
  
Her eyes widened at this. She pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
klutzy looked surprised at her and held his hand over where she had kissed him, "What was that for" he asked softly  
  
"I wanna kiss my baby." She replied.  
  
Klutzy looked at her a moment before her words sunk in, and then he gathered her up in a tight embrace. "Do you remember what you said before you fell asleep?" he held his breath waiting for her answer  
  
She smiled at him and nodded. "I sure do." She said.  
  
"Would you care to say it again?" He asked breathlessly looking into her eyes  
  
Her smile widened. "I love you." She said staring back at him.  
  
Klutzy grinned and kissed her hard, "I've waited forever for you to say that to me" he whispered against her lips  
  
Sorrow wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. She closed her eyes and kissed him.  
  
Klutzy sighed, "I wish we could stay like this forever, not having to worry about the real world"  
  
She groaned. "I know. But soon the bulls will be back."  
  
Klutzy soothingly rubbed her back, "It won't be so bad"  
  
"Do you think that guy is really my brother?" She asked softly.  
  
He shrugged, "Who knows, he did look a bit like you"  
  
"Last time I saw him he told me to run and then I heard to shots. I always assumed it was the shots of my uncle killing him and papa."  
  
"He could've survived, you wouldn't know"  
  
"If he survived what about papa???"She asked.   
  
Klutzy though for a moment, "I don't know, you'll just hafta ask him about it"  
  
She nodded. "You stick by me right?"  
  
"I'm not goin' anywhere, unless you tell me to" He said kissing her  
  
She kissed him back not noticing the door open.  
  
She quickly pulled away when she heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
Klutzy, startled quickly pulled away and banged his head on the wall. 


End file.
